


Śnieg to tylko wymówka

by letmefly



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: Adam jest w trasie z Queen (Europa 2017) i denerwuje go brak śniegu w grudniu...*Pisane wierszem*





	Śnieg to tylko wymówka

\- Potrzeba nam śniegu -  
mruknął Adam krótko.  
W domu, w LA go nie ma,  
jest szaro i brudno.

Doktor May zaufał  
prognozom pogody  
w UK miało sypać, a jest...  
SŁONECZNIE DO ŚRODY!  
we wtorek wyjeżdżają!

Roger już się śmieje,  
że tym razem to słońce  
za nimi szaleje:  
\- W zeszłym roku padało  
na każdym koncercie.  
Może na przyszłej trasie śnieg  
naszym fanem będzie.

Adam westchnął cicho.  
Humor już popsuty.

Tak bardzo chciał śniegu, że już kupił nawet buty!  
I ciepłe rękawice!  
I kurtkę!  
I szalik!  
I przyjdzie mu je znowu na dno szafy wywalić...

Znajoma melodia!

Telefon z Finlandii!

Któż to mógłby dzwonić inny niźli Sauli!

\- Adam, wyszedłem z domu - krzyczy blondyn w biegu.  
\- Nie uwierzysz, ile w nocy nasypało śniegu!

Adam zamarł z ciepłym  
uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Już mu się dom Sauliego  
pod Helsinkami marzy:  
\- Myślisz, że mógłbym wpaść? Ja, Brian i Roger?  
Trochę nam z tym śniegiem w UK nie po drodze.

\- Na to też liczyłem - słychać uśmiech Fina.  
Adamowi serce w piersi mocniej bić zaczyna.

\- To do zobaczenia.  
Szybko się żegnają  
zanim zdążą powiedzieć więcej niźli zamierzają.

Bri i Roger się cieszą  
na śnieg prawie tak samo  
jak Adam, który bukuje  
już bilety na rano.

\- Może w końcu tej zimy - szepnął May do przyjaciela - przestaną udawać, że nic między nimi nie ma.


End file.
